POKER DE PRENDAS
by Siruela Lupin
Summary: Rondas de poker de prendas por equipos, Slytherin contra Gryffindor... no se lo pueden perder! CAPITULO FIANL UP!No se lo pierdan!
1. Chapter 1

ADAVERTENCIA: No acostumbro mucho las groserías en los fanfics pero en este si tendrán la lengua medio suelta los personajes. No se ofendan, el pleito es entre ellos.

**POKER DE PRENDAS **

Porque los adolescentes solemos hacer a veces tanta pendejada? Y meternos en líos de los que obviamente luego no podemos ni salir.

Yo nunca supe bien como fue que todo esto comenzó, solo se que un día Hermione estaba terminando . . . _jm jm_, digo revisando mi investigación de la profesora McGonagall cuando llego Harry como desesperado con cara de asustado mirando a Hermione como si ella le fuera a dar la solución a los problemas.

**Hermione que tan buena eres en el poker? **

**Pues. . . mas o menos, por que? **

**Y tú Ron?**

**Que es eso? **

**Mhta madre! No sabes jugar poker? **

**Es con unas barajas como las del snap? **

**Aja!** Me dijeron los dos entusiasmados

**No la neta no, pero sé hacer castillos! **

**Pues hay que enseñarle Hermione, pero ya! **

**A ver Harry, explícate **

**OK, Malfoy y yo volvimos a discutir, allá abajo, y entre una tontería y otra quedamos de demostrar nuestras habilidades en Rondas de Poker . . . por equipos**

**Cómo por equipos? **

**Si, o sea, Ron tú y yo, y el imbécil de Malfoy con la tarada de Pansy y . . .**

**Crabbe o Goyle? **

**No, como se llama este güey . . . el flaco **

**Ah Blaise! **

**Blaise, sí ese **

**Ah y para cuando es eso? **

**Se supone que van a ser los viernes en la habitación del requerimiento. . . ya saben **

**Pero hoy es jueves! **Dije algo asustado

**Ya sé, vamos arriba que hay mucho que enseñarte Ron**

Que les puedo decir, no le encuentro para nada la gracia al jueguito ese, porque demonios no dijeron jugar al ajedrez? Pero claro como iba a decir eso Malfoy si ese juego requiere de pensar! Además saben que yo si soy bueno en eso... _además no creo que Harry lo haya pensado cuando se enfrentó con Malfoy..._ Nos pasamos la noche jugando, hasta Dean le entró a jugar, pero la verdad a mi esos jueguitos nomás no me entran. Por qué no lo hicieron de formar castillos, a ver!

Total que llegó la hora designada del viernes, justo llegamos al mismo tiempo, cada equipo del lado opuesto del pasillo, frente a frente. Malfoy venía sonriendo con una cara de autosuficiencia insoportable, Harry traía las tripas hechas pozole y yo la verdad no sabía que esperar de la noche.

Harry se acercó a la puerta para hacer el requerimiento, pero Malfoy lo detuvo.

**Permíteme, yo lo hago** se paró frente a la puerta, murmuró un rato y luego se hizo para atrás abriéndole la puerta a Pansy

Detrás de ella iba entrar Malfoy pero lo jalé de la túnica y empujé a Hermione, _¡Pendejo!_ Luego nos hicimos bola los demás. La habitación requerida era bastante agradable, poca luz, una mesa rectangular, bajita, para estar sentados en el suelo, con cojines y un ambiente bastante cómodo. En el centro de la mesa había un mazo de cartas, entrando fue lo primero que vio Hermione y lo revisó, mientras Draco reía a carcajadas.

Harry se sentó y dejó caer un saco de monedas que entre él y Hermione habían juntado con lo que tenían en el colegio... yo solo pude darles algunos sickles. Malfoy no llevaba dinero.

**Para qué quieres ese dinero Potter? **

**Para jugar **

**Potter... además de ciego, eres sordo? Te dije de prendas! **

Harry puso cara de menso mientras Hermione lo asesinaba con la mirada y volteaba a verme a mi como suplicando.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, de izquierda a derecha yo, Hermione y en la otra orilla Harry. Del otro lado Malfoy frente a mí, Pansy en el centro también y Blaise frente a Harry.

**Lo primero, las reglas** empezó Draco con una visible alegría, ya traía armado su plan **El juego va a ser siempre con el uniforme, nada de venir con miles de suéteres o abrigos innecesarios... las túnicas no cuentan, así que vayan quitándoselas. Y ya que el juego es en equipos... para no hacernos bolas y con la cortesía por delante... las damas primero...**

Hermione y Pansy voltearon a ver a Draco, Pansy no dijo nada pero parecía sorprendida.

**Para otras cosas deberías ser igual de caballero** Hermione se defiende sola, me encanta!

**Ellas no son las que abrieron el reto Draco, somos tu y yo **dijo Harry

**Si pero ellas forman parte del equipo, además hará la velada más agradable no? Jajaja No te preocupes Potter, también te tocara desnudarte, porque lo resultados serán acumulables**

**Acumulables?** Por Merlín que no estaba entendiendo las reglas, cuando Harry me explicó no se dijo nada de eso

**A qué te refieres? **

**A que prenda que se quita no se devuelve, es decir, si la sesión de hoy termina con... no se, Granger en topless el próximo viernes inicia el juego en topless. Si no sería un poner y quitar de ropa entre Pansy y Hermione que no acabaría nunca y no llegaría a nosotros . . . y por lo tanto no se definiría un equipo ganador**.

**Pero en esta sesión Hermione y yo si podemos recuperar ropa? **

**No, ya cuando ustedes dos estén desnudas...**

**¿QUÉ?** Las damas al unísono

**No hablas de desnudo total verdad? **

**Si Pansy **

**No, hasta ropa interior** negoció Harry

**TOTAL **

**Calsón** _Hermione me sorprendes! _

**T-O-T-A-L **

**Hey nosotros también tenemos derecho a poner reglas! Que sea tanga y ahí muere!** Dijo Harry

**De acuerdo **

Pansy volteó a ver a Harry con cara de verdadero agradecimiento, pobre chava, me dio pena; a Hermione, Harry y yo la cuidamos, pero Draco a ella ...

**Una cosa más Draco... el tiempo de las sesiones de juego será solo de 2 horas **

Draco se sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Hermione inmediatamente hizo aparecer un reloj de arena y lo giró. El juego comenzó, recibí cartas, 2 de bastos, 7 de espadas, as de oros, 3 de copas y 5 de espadas ¿qué se puede hacer con eso? No tengo idea! Todos empezaron a descartarse y pedian dos o tres, me quedé con el 2 de bastos y el tres de copas, _por lo menos estan cerca no?_

Primera prenda fuera... de Hermione... el suéter

Siguiente juego: Slytherin: tercia de 5, dos pares, par de reyes. Gryffindor: par de 3, tercia de ases, y dos pares. Hubo debate, la tercia de Hermione era mayor que la de Malfoy y los pares de Harry mayores que los de Pansy, pero... mi par era un asco. Finalmente...

Suéter de Pansy... fuera

Siguiente juego: hey! Me dieron 3 del mismo monito, eso es bueno, no? Hermione me peló los ojos, SÍ, quiere decir que tengo buen juego! Sale, me quedé con ellas y...

Los zapatos de Pansy?

**Hey eso no cuenta! **

**Si cuenta Harry, si cuenta! **le dijo Hermione mientras le daba tremendo pellizco en el brazo, Draco no dijo nada, obvio! No le convenía...

Siguiente juego.- Slytherin: 2 pares, 2 pares y un par Gryffindor: un par, 2 pares y 2 pares. Debate de nuevo, por alguna razón veía a Hermione que generalmente es muy concreta, prolongar las discusiones por tonterías, después me di cuenta de que apenas había pasado 1 hora y entendí su estrategia.

Medias de Pansy... fuera _Oigan está chamorrudita...!_

En el siguiente juego iba tirar lo que podía convertirse en escalera, y Hermione en silencio agarró mis cartas y me las acomodó indicándome qué hiciera.

**Hey, eso no se vale!** Draco furioso

**Por que no? **

**Por...por que el juego es personal **

**No! tu dijiste que jugaríamos en equipos, y si es en equipos nos podemos ayudar! **

Draco buscaba algo para rebatir pero, no encontró nada, eso tal vez le sirviera más adelante... Por lo pronto, Pansy estaba más desvestida que Hermione y eso lo tenía bastante nervioso. Pero no nos duraría mucho el gusto, una mala racha y ... _conste que no todo fue culpa mía..._

Zapatos de Hermione... fuera

Medias de Hermione... fuera

El siguiente juego sería muy interesante pues Pansy o Hermione se quitarían la blusa y eso la verdad era bastante motivador... _me estaban dando ganas de hacer mal juego! Jejeje _Ni modo... ¡SEA POR GRYFFINDOR! A fin de cuentas Pansy no se ve nada mal, creo que ya hasta me esta cayendo bien. Hermione mira nerviosa el reloj, faltan 10 minutos.

Slytherin: Escalera, dos pares y tercia de 2. Gryffindor: Dos maravillosos pares, tercia de reyes y tercia de 5. _Alguien tiene una tabla de valores para este juego_. Se agarraron del chongo otra vez. Pero esta vez Hermione se veía especialmente intereresada en retrasar la discusión.

**Tiempo! Vámonos **

**Todavía no se define quien gano este juego **dijo Zabini

**Pero el tiempo ya acabó, así que este juego se invalida **

**Jajaja no me hagas reír Granger, el juego es valido y no te vas hasta quitarte la blusa! **

**Todavía no se define quien ganó! **

**Weasley, es obvio que nosotros. Escalera es más que tercia aquí y en China porque crees que esta tan deseosa de irse**

**Perdimos?** Le pregunté en secreto a Hermione que volteó los ojos al techo

Harry se acercó y le dijo a Hermione en secreto **No te preocupes, vamos a tener toda la semana para practicar, no te vas a quitar nada mas**

Hermione se volteo y empezó a desabotonarse pausadamente la blusa, uno a uno cada botón, nos tenía a todos mirando sus dedos, hasta que se acabaron los botones y abrió la blusa... _este juego me gusta! No me importa quien gane!_ Brassiere blanco, abultadito, muy lindo. . . .

**Ya me puedo ir? **

**NO, tienes que quitarte la blusa no nada más abrirla **

Hermione bufó y se la quitó por completo, me encanta! _Hey que hace Harry viendola de ese modo?_

**YA? **

**Bien, pero para la próxima trae ropa interior negra, me gusta más **

**Imbécil! **Dije mientras le daba a Hermione su blusa

Los Slytherins se fueron riendo, bueno no, solo Draco y Blaise, Pansy estuvo muy seria, jaja ya no le esta haciendo gracia lo que hace Malfoy...

Nosotros esperamos a que Hermione recogiera su ropa y se pusiera la blusa por completo y nos fuimos.

La próxima sesión iniciará con Hermione en brassiere, esto se empieza a poner bueno!

---------------------------------------------------

**Una sesión por cada capitulo, no se los pueden perder! No olviden dejar reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya se podrán imaginar que me tuvieron jugando todos los días antes de dormir, pero en eso influye mucho la suerte también, las barajas esas eran antitrampas, así que no había tanto que ensayar, lo que saliera en ese momento era lo que importaba. Por alguna _extraña causa_ Hermione no se veía preocupada, estuvo ahí siempre que jugábamos pero se miraba algo indiferente y pensativa.

Pero el viernes después de la comida, nos enteramos de la extraña causa _¡Bloody Hell!_

**Chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes... no voy a poder ir a jugar esta noche**

**¿QUÉ?**

**No la amueles Hermione, por qué?**

**Porque no puedo** y se volteó ruborizándose

**¿Por qué? **

**Ay no puedo!**

**¿Cómo que no puedes? Dinos Hermione, porque no?**

**Es que... estoyenmisdias...** se arregló el cabello nerviosa **y están a punto de encuerarme, en serio, no voy! ... No, no Harry y no me digas que ya no me van a quitar más ropa, porque sabemos que no es cierto... Además no se preocupen, ya estuve entrenando a Ginny**

**Ginny? No! Además que casualidad que tuviste tiempo de preparar a Ginny, entonces ya lo sabías!**

**Claro que lo sabía Ron... Ginny juega bien, no se preocupen, voy a decirle que baje **

**No Harry, yo no quiero que vaya Ginny, el juego va empezar sin blusa y... NO!!**

**A quién más le podemos decir... que sepa jugar... no se Ron, si Hermione dice que juega bien y ella la entrenó...**

**Nosotros somos magos, Ginny no sabe jugar te lo garantizo**

_Harry si quería que fuera Ginny para que se hace... fíate de tus amigos..._

En ese momento llegó Ginny con Hermione y jugamos un rato los cuatro; bueno, parece que Ginny si aprendió, pero... _no mamen, Ginny no va!_

**OK, entonces nos vemos aquí en un par de horas **

**No Harry, es que no va a ir!**

**Ron! **dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo

**Me vale madres! No va! **

**Ay Ron el juego no tiene ningún chiste, si aprendí te lo aseguro, además solo la voy a suplir hoy **

**!NO!**

**OK, si consigues a otra en estas dos horas, que sea de confianza y este dispuesta a encuerarse y que además sepa jugar, no hay problema!**

**Sale!**

Salí de ahí rápidamente haciendo como si fuera a buscar a alguien pero... después de que Lavender y Parvati me dieron las primeras cachetadas desistí. En serio, _no quiero verle las . . . y luego Harry... y Malfoy..._ _si la miran de más me voy a encabronar..._

La hora llegó y... ni modo, ahí vamos Harry, Ginny y yo. Cuando llegamos ya estaban ahí Malfoy, Blaise y Pansy. Ginny al entrar lo primero que hizo fue girar el reloj, definitivamente estaba bien entrenada por Hermione, Draco no la vio hacerlo pero Pansy sí, aunque no dijo nada.

**¿Dónde está Granger?**

**Esta indispuesta**

**¿Indispuesta? Nunca hablamos de suplentes...**

**Pansy tienes permiso de tener alguna suplente, si te enfermas**

**Y porque te refieres solo a Pansy? Que enfermarse es exclusivo de las mujeres o qué? **

**No, no, pero tú no creo que quieras faltar o sí **

**En fin... me da lo mismo. A ver niña quítate la ropa**

**Ja-já eso quisieras...**

**Tu también Pansy**

Ambas se quitaron zapatos, las medias y luego el suéter y ... todos estábamos parados mirando, Ginny se puso de espaldas a los de Slytherin para quitarse la blusa y ... _me lleva!_

**Por qué chingados traes brassiere negro?**

**No sé, es el que me puse en la mañana... **_chingado!_

**Excelente! Veo que Granger no hizo su tarea pero la mandó jajaja **

**Cállate Malfoy!**

Tenía la sangre como enchilada, hasta Harry tenía cara de imbecil, _es que... pues... chingado!_ El brassiere se miraba... _MUY BIEN_, creo que hasta tiene más que Hermione...

Nos sentamos y comenzó el juego, tenía que jugar muy bien, mejor que nunca... ¡que pierda Malfoy¡que pierda!

Primer juego: Slytherin: tercia de 6, flor y par de ases. Gryffindor: 2 pares, poker de 4 y tercia de sotas. Te amo Ginny! No pude evitar agarrarla de la cabeza y darle un beso en la frente y Harry le dio un gran abrazo. _Hey para celebración es suficiente!_

Por fin! Blusa de Pansy... fuera

_Órale! Pansy las tiene muy buenas! Y tiene más que todas! Y el brassiere le acomoda de maravilla y..._

**WEASLEY! Te toca dar **

**Ah... ahí voy, nomás no me grites**

Mi mirada se distraía con facilidad pero, di la cantidad correcta de cartas a cada quien. Mi mirada le estaba molestando a Malfoy, qué bueno! Quién le manda a exponer a su novia o lo que sea a que la vean otros hombres... Slytherin: Tercia de 2, nada, 2 pares Gryffindor: 2 pares, un par, full. _Perfecto, nací para esto!_

**Espero que hayas traido tanga Pansy** bien Harry duro! Que se oiga el rugido de Gryffindor

Draco estaba pálido del coraje, todo iba de maravilla, Pansy no hayaba qué quitarse, la falda o el brassiere, yo estaba impaciente por que se quitara cualquiera de las 2 cosas... o las 2 no hay problema... finalmente se levantó y comenzó a desabrochar su falda que dejó caer al suelo... _¡vuelta¡vuelta¡vuelta!_

Draco miró su perfil de arriba abajo y la jaló fuertemente de la muñeca... _me dio un calor!_ La chava no esta nada mal, PERO NADA MAL! Y la tanga se le ve, de miedo!

Siguiente juego: Slytherin: tercia de 3, tercia de reyes, y tercia de 5. _Huumm que raro_ Gryffindor: nada, par de ases, y par de 2. _En la madre!_

Ginny no lo pensó mucho y se paró quitándose la falda, cayó al suelo, traía unos cacheteros negros que iban con el brassiere. _Menos mal!_ se le veía media nalga pero... nomás media!

**Quedamos que tanga!**

**Si pero Ginny no lo sabía**

**Pues entonces va a ser total!**

**Pinche Malfoy...**

**Ron!** me agarraron apenas a tiempo, lo juro

**Mira Malfoy, cuando pierda otro juego ya veremos... **Harry al rescate

Los ánimos se estaban calentando... en todos lo sentidos. Me parece muy bien que Pansy se encuere... pero Ginny no! Harry trataba de calmarme pero está cañón! Ginny convocó unas botanas y cervezas de mantequilla, nos dimos un tiempo para beber un poco de las cervezas y continuamos.

Slytherin: Full, 2 pares y par de reinas. Gryffindor: Par de 7, full y tercia de 3. El full de Ginny era mayor que el de Draco así que... por favor Pansy! _¡Mucha ropa¡Mucha ropa!_

Pansy tenía la cara tiesa, se quedó como media hora en shock, y luego se hincó en su lugar y se buscó el broche con las manos. La mirada de todos estaba sobre ella, Harry, Blaise, yo y el mismo Draco pendientes, la ausencia de esa prenda prometía, prometía! Lo desabrochó y lo bajó por sus brazos... _Las mejores que he visto! Bueno las únicas!_ Pero inmediatamente puso los brazos tapándose.

**Naa qué... ¡sin brazos¡Ouch!** Ginny me dio un pellizco, _ouch_ todavía me duele, me mira como si me quisiera matar... _o pos yo quiero ver_

**Perfecto Pansy, abre los brazos** dijo Draco hirviendo de coraje **me muero por verle las tetas a Ginny**

_Chin... ya me di cuenta! Ya pues no me miren feo_

Draco le jaló uno de los brazos a Pansy y se las ví, que chulada de chichis, neta! Yo creo que me llena la mano, justo a mi medida, redonditos, muy blancos y el pezón rosita, rosita; de repente sentí más saliva dentro de la boca, lo juro. Voltee a ver a Harry y también estaba como hipnotizado.

**Hay que jugar no?** Dijo Pansy flexionando sus rodillas y recargándose en ellas y tapando el maravilloso paisaje

El juego se reanudó. Slytherin: Tercia de 4, nada, 2 pares. Gryffindor: Full, par de sotas y tercia de 6. _Lo que hace la motivación, a poco no?_

**Tú Blaise, y después de Ginny tú Ron. Potter y yo hasta el final**

Suéter de Blaise... fuera _a quien le importa..._

Siguiente juego: Slytherin: Poker de 4, par de reyes, par de 6. Griffindor: tercia de 2, tercia de ases, 2 pares. _¡Puta Madre¡Pu-ta-ma-dre!_ Me puse a alegar, nosotros teníamos dos tercias! Pero Harry movió la cabeza... _pinche Harry yo todavía tengo mis dudas..._ pero según él si perdimos.

Ginny se hincó, _no quiero ver! ni a ella ni al pendejo de Malfoy... ni a Harry porque si la esta viendo..._ Mejor si veo, se lo está bajando por los brazos _¡Dios Santo!_ Se lo quitó _¡NO LA MIREN!_

**¡Sin brazos!**

Ginny me volteo a ver con la mirada que pone mi mamá cuando me va a poner una buena regañada. Abrió los brazos, _¡las tiene buenas, las tiene muy buenas y estos güeyes violendola!_,las uñas me quedaron marcadas en las manos, quien me manda a andar provocando a Malfoy en este pinche jueguito...

**Ahora párate!**

**EY QUÉ TE PASA!**

**Se supone que al perder este juego se arreglaría lo de la tanga no? Que se pare!**

**Quieres ver tetas? Pues lo que vas a ver son estrellas!** Y ZAZ le rompí el hocico

**Ron! Ron!**

Harry me detuvo a mi y Blaise a Draco mientras Pansy y Ginny buscaban salir de en medio

**A MI ES AL QUE VAS A VER EN TANGA, CABRÓN!**

**Las reglas se pusieron desde un principio y las aceptaron así que se chingan!**

**Entonces que Pansy modele también! No le hemos visto nada...**

**¿Quién es el que quiere ver tetas? Si Pansy modela, Ginny se quita el calson o se lo acomoda como tanga!**

**Ninguna de las dos cosas, acuérdate que Ginny esta solo de suplente** dijo Harry tratando de calmar la cosa

**Me vale! Si le entró de suplente sabe a lo que vino**

Temblaba se los juro, Ginny se acercó y me hizo cara de que no me preocupara, se puso de espaldas a Malfoy y se subió ambos lados del calson dejándose ver las nalgas por un segundo. _Me lleva la chingada..._

**Ya ves Weasley... todos felices**

Busque el reloj y todavía había tiempo, así que regresamos a la mesa. A Pansy al sentarse se le movían las chichis, entre el coraje y la calentura tenía la boca seca... y aun lado de mí, mi hermana sin brassiere! y a Harry que se iban los lentes con todo y ojos...

No me acuerdo de los juegos pero... MI SUÉTER... fuera

Otro juego más y mi camisa... fuera

**Tiempo** dijo Pansy que había estado mirando desesperadamente el reloj las dos horas de juego

Nos empezamos a poner la ropa, y Pansy buscando no enseñar mucho al ponerse el brassiere se puso de espaldas regalándome la vista de su bello trasero. Me quedé mirando un momento hasta que sentí que Ginny se movía mucho y cuando volteé y la ví todavía con la espalda descubierta me saqué de onda. Tenia puesta la falda y la blusa en la mano pero...

**TÁPATE QUIERES!**

**No encuentro mi brassiere**

**Pues dónde lo dejaste?**

**No sé, estaba debajo de la mesa**

**Se lo llevó Draco **

Los Slytherin ya se habían ido y ni rastro del brassiere...

**Me las va a pagar!**

**Ron no dejes que Draco te haga perder la paciencia, brassieres tengo muchos...** me dijo Ginny mirándome de frente

**Ginny, hazme un favor! Ponte YA la pinche blusa con o sin brassiere y vámonos!**

_No se pierdan el regreso de Hermione el próximo viernes..._

--------------------------------------------------

**Espero no les haya molestado el truquito de la suplente pero se me antojó meter tantito a Ginny... Hermione vuelve en el próximo lo juro**

**Dejen reviews! les quita un minutito...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus reviews! Besos, sus reviews me hacen el día!**

**CarmindyWolf**, si te divertiste soy feliz, y lo que falta... **Haruko FLCL**, calma mujer, calma que es rating T... **Tomoe elric**, Por supuesto que soy mexicana, me lo notaste en el pozole? Jajaja En tu review se confunde lo que escribiste y no supe si te gustó que entrara Ginny o no, ahí luego me dices porfa... **AlmaRosaNS** Los fríos de Hermione y los calores de los demás, jajaja...**aLe En CiEl**, tienes razon pense que me iba a quedar grosero, pero la verdad yo no lo soy mucho... **Lonely. Julie** Uy! esperate a ver las reacciones en este capitulo... Disfrutenlo

**N/A**: He parido chayotes para hacer que Ron narre esta historia, les juro que nunca había intentado meterme en la cabeza de un hombre... reviews masculinos please...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasé una semana HORRIBLE!... pesadillas todas las noches... juegos y más juegos... tangas y más tangas... chichis y más chichis... y para colmo, no se porque me dio por entretenerme calculando las medidas de las chicas por encima de la blusa... recuerdos de Pansy sentándose de nuevo en la mesa... _uuufff!_ Y los ojos de Harry encima de Ginny... Sin contar que... _¿Qué demonios estaria haciendo Malfoy con ese brassiere?_ Dejen que lo vea...

Ya se podrán imaginar que -_dejaran de ser viejas_- Ginny se encargo de poner al tanto a Hermione con lujo de detalles, incluso cosas que yo nunca ví que pasaran. Información que sólo sirvió para que me estuvieran fregando toda la semana, _gracias Ginny..._ Pero por lo menos ella ya no iría esta semana; buen cambio! A menos de que Hermione nos salga con alguna novedad...

**Esta noche si vas verdad? Todo bien?**

**Si Ron, si voy, todo bien gracias!** _Pa'que se enoja? _**Por cierto, espero no ver espectáculos de box esta noche**

**Pues no te lo garantizo... ni me recuerdes! **

**Pues ya no va a ir Ginny, ya no tienes a quien celar . . . **

**eh?** ese tonito me sonó raro

**Te vas lista, lo que menos quiero son problemas con Malfoy**

**No necesitas decírmelo Harry, sé lo que tengo que hacer**

**Si!... y te lo llevas negro por favor para darle gusto a Malfoy! Por qué si Ginny y tu se chismean todo no le dijiste que llevara otra ropa interior?**

**Y yo que voy a saber que ropa interior se puso Ginny! Además no me acordé, no le di importancia...**

Hermione se veía muy nerviosa, Harry le preguntó** ¿Estas nerviosa?**

**Pues... no... **tratando de aparentar indiferencia** seguramente no son los primeros pechos que ve Malfoy...**

**NO! De hecho son los terceros...**

**Ya, ya... mas vale ir lo más tranquilos posible y armarnos de toda la paciencia, por que esta noche va estar fuerte!**

**Pues para ustedes... ya oíste Ron, este juego esta hecho para alterarnos, para ver quien tiene los nervios más templados, así que intenta controlarte!**

¿Por qué todo mundo me ataca a mí¡Draco también estaba muy alteradito la semana pasada! Ahora fuimos nosotros los primeros en llegar. Estabamos nerviosos, en cuanto dieron las 8 Hermione volteó el reloj aunque ellos todavía no habían llegado. Llegaron poco después y parecía que Malfoy ya venía enojado y Pansy con cara de funeral...

**¿Que pasó Draco? Ya te diste cuenta de que vas a perder?**

**No creo, hasta donde recuerdo Weasley ya perdio la camisa **

Pansy, tomando ideas de Ginny, convocó botanitas, cerveza... todo lo que nos hiciera perder tiempo... Nos observamos por unos momentos como esperando algo...

**BUENO QUE ESPERAN! Señoritas por favor...**

**Mal educado! **

Hermione y Pansy comenzaron a desvestirse con toda la calma del mundo... horas para quitarse los zapatos, fingían batallar con cada boton... Era una sensación rara, de alguna manera queríamos que las sesiones duraran más, pero por otro lado, necesitábamos acortarlas lo más posible...

Cuando llegó la parte interesante, Hermione buscó refugio con nosotros dándole la espalda a Malfoy, y casi despistadamente me dio su brassiere... _mmm!_ Es cierto que es la que tiene menos pero... _las tiene bien bonitas!_ Paraditas, paraditas... una formal invitación...

Es cuestion de gustos, si tuviera que elegir las mejores... sufriría... Las de Pansy ¡wow! hacen perder la razón, dan ganas como de tener mucho hambre... apetitosas! Las de Hermione, estan lindas, bonitas! son como para entretenerse dando muchos besitos...

Las de Ginny? Esas no cuentan! Bueno no es que no cuenten de no contar, sino que... no cuentan! Pregúntenle a Harry... NO! no es cierto, mejor yo les digo, en fin, definitivamente sí entran en el concurso, esta entre Pansy y Hermione aunque más cerca de Pansy que de Hermione... es todo lo que puedo decir.

**Ron no me mires así! **

**Oh... Lo siento...**

**¿QUÉ ESPERAN?**

Nos fuimos todos a sentar, _no por favor! mis visiones de Pansy se estan haciendo realidad..._ Necesito un trago de cerveza... bien helada!

**Brazos a los lados chicas, y tu Weasley ya puedes quitarte las prendas que perdiste y dejar el brassiere de Hermione en algun lado**

**Ponlo en un lugar seguro Hermione... porque creo que alguien aquí no ha salido del closet...**

**Si quieres te lo devuelvo, nomás que no creo que se le quiten unas manchitas...**

**¡Hijo de Puta! **agarrenme porque...

**¡Ron!**

Pendejo y todavía se rie... me detengo por Hermione, nada mas! Me empecé quitar el suéter y la camisa y me quedé solo en camiseta

**La camiseta también **

**¿Por qué?**

**Por que Blaise no usa camiseta **

**Cochino** insulto marca Hermione acompañado de una mirada de desprecio

**Uuyy! Qué bien sabes Malfoy! **

**No te hagas pendejo, dormimos en la misma habitación **

**Pero nosotros si usamos, la camiseta sí cuenta **replicó Harry

**Además tienen que ser la misma cantidad de prendas, si nosotras nos quitamos Suéter, blusa y brassiere, ustedes deben hacerlo suéter, camisa y camiseta** ¡Duro Hermione!

**OK **

Draco no iba muy inspirado, iba de malas, bueno para nosotros! Primer juego: Slytherin: 2 pares, tercia de 4 y flor. Gryffindor: Tercia de 7, 2 pares y full. Buen comienzo!

Camisa de Blaise... fuera _mostrando su desagradable torso... cochino!_

Hermione se acercaba a mí con frecuencia para supervisar mis juegos y decirme qué podía dejar y eso... _por qué se me acerca tanto! Estoy sufriendo..._ y fue ella la que me dijo que me controlara? Y luego trato de evadir mis malos pensamientos mirando hacia enfrente y... me sale peor! Slytherin: Full, tercia de sotas y par de 2 Gryffindor: tercia de 2, 2 pares y poker de reyes. Rugido Gryffindor!

No hubo prenda fuera... ya saben porque

_Ay chingado! Que fue eso?_

**Perdón **

**No hay problema **

_Por mi puedes estirar tus piernas las veces que quieras...! _Ouch! Hermione y Ginny no se saben otra más que pellizcar.

Esperen... no... Pansy sabe legilimancia o que? Lo de "_puedes estirar tus piernas las veces que quieras..._" solo lo pensé... pero, que hace!

**Ron! qué tienes?**

**Yo... de que o qué?**

**De juego! **

**Ah... eh nada **

Mi camiseta... fuera _¿Me puedo lucir un poco? Digo, no estoy tan mal_

Hermione esta volteando hacía mi, esta furiosa lo se, no voy a voltear. Por lo pronto... _en que estabamos Pansy... uuuhh!_ Slytherin: 2 pares, full, 2 pares. Gryffindor: par de 2, tercia de 5, 2 pares.

Mis zapatos. . . fuera _chin! Si esto sigue así no me voy a poder quitar el pantalón_

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en las maravillas que se pueden hacer con los pies... Slytherin: Tercia de reyes, nada, nada. Gryffindor: par de 6, tercia de ases, 2 pares.

**Ah...** cerveza de Blaise al suelo

**Cuidado¿Qué te pasa Blaise? **

**Na-nada... eh los zapatos verdad? **

_¿Se nota mucho que me estan temblando las manos?_ Es difícil pensar cuando mi única neurona está trabajando más abajo del ombligo... Slytherin: Full, tercia de 3, nada. Gryffindor: par de sotas, tercia de 7, Full mayor que el de Malfoy así que... _que le pasa a Blaise que se agarra de la mesa como si se le fuera a ir? Imbécil..._

Así sentado se empieza a desabrochar los pantalones.

**¿Qué haces? Los calcetines primero **dice Pansy medio alarmada

**Los calcetines? **

**Es lo que seria nuestras medias no? **_No te me distraigas Pansy_

**Ah, si, sí...**

Oigan, que pasa si yo tambien estiro las piernas un poco? Perfecto! Las de Hermione no están cerca... _Hola Pansy..._ Todos estabamos en juego, de repente tuve dudas en mi juego y volteé a ver a Hermione y... _¿qué hace saboreándose el dedo en la boca?_ Se da cuenta de mi mirada y ... cosa de mujeres...

**Estan deliciosas las botanas Pansy... Tu las hiciste? **

**Obvio que no, ni que fuera muggle! **

Slytherin: Par de ases, 2 pares y par de 3. Gryffindor: Tercia de 5, 2 pares y par de reinas.

Pantalón de Blaise... fuera... el muy ridículo se lo quitó sin pararse, debajo de la mesa, va! _Aunque... es buena idea!_

Draco en secreto **No te muevas tanto Pansy, hazte para allá!**

_Eso es Pansy relajate... abre los brazos... o aprietalos..._ le brilla el pecho, está sudando uuuhh!_ yo tambien tengo mis habilidades..._ Slytherin: Tercia de ases, nada, par de sotas Gryffindor: nada, 2 pares y tercia de 4. _Qué... yo?_

Mis calcetines... fuera _¡mejorrrrrrrr! _

Ahora es Harry quien esta muy pendiente del reloj. **¡Tiempo!**

_Tan pronto? Otro ratito..._

**Bien, la próxima semana nosotros les avisamos si se va a poder **

**Ya te entró el miedo Malfoy? **

**NO, es que Pansy no va a poder venir y... no hemos buscado suplente **

**Tienes pensado enfermarte el próximo viernes Pansy?** Acidez marca Granger

**Yo nunca te vi enferma el viernes pasado Hermione** veneno marca Parkinson

**Bueno como sea, nos avisan **terminó Harry 

_Esas enfermedades programadas ya me las sé... _Pansy levantándose de la mesa... cada vez que se sienta o se para, vuelo... lo juro! Nos empezamos a vestir todos. El imbécil de Blaise se quedó sentado, dice que se le entumió una pierna... jajaja... hoy me ha parecido más imbecil que los días anteriores, jugó fatal!

_Solo espero que en la próxima sesión no sea Millicent Bulstrode la que supla a Pansy..._


	4. Chapter 4

Si la semana pasada tuve pesadillas, imagínense los sueños que tuve esta semana... nomás de recordar se me paraba... hasta el cabello, pero nomás de imaginarme a Millicent en topless... se me bajaban de nuevo, que mala onda! _Por que tenía que tener visitas Pansy justo cuando el juego se empezaba a poner bueno..._

Hermione casi no me hablaba desde ese día, solo para lo necesario... y el tarado de Blaise, cada vez que nos veía llegar al Gran Comedor se le caía algo, yo creo que le impone nuestra presencia...

Esta semana ensayamos poco, Harry estuvo muy ocupado con las practicas de quidditch y su altero de tareas atrasadas y como no era muy seguro que hubiera juego el viernes, no se preocupó mucho. Finalmente el viernes a las 7 nos llegó la lechuza de Malfoy avisando que si habría juego.

**Pinche Malfoy, ve a la hora que manda la lechuza...**

**Bueno, voy a cambiarme**

**A cambiarte? **

**Si Ron, ahorita bajo**

**Hum, hum! Pues qué se quiere poner? Si de todos modos se lo va a quitar!**

**Aah... déjala y no preguntes... la verdad yo en cosas de mujeres prefiero no saber!**

**Tienes razón... por cierto, quien irá a suplir a Pansy?**

**No tengo idea... pero espero que no sea Millicent o la hermana de Montague**

Después de un rato bajo Hermione... exactamente igual! _Que demonios se cambio?_ las mujeres siempre dicen que se hacen cambios que uno nunca ve... fuimos a entregar unas cosas a la biblioteca y nos fuimos a la Sala de Menesteres que aún estaba vacía. Esperamos un rato, Hermione parecía nerviosa, se movia de un lado a otro mientras Harry parecia tener más ganas de irse a dormir que otra cosa. A las 8 en punto llegaron, Draco... Blaise y...

**¿Qué pasó? No que ibas a faltar...**

**Pues... siempre si pude venir** _¡me alegro!_

Hermione volteó el reloj y comenzó a correr el tiempo, por alguna extraña causa Blaise se desvestía bastante entusiasmado. Hermione volvió a voltearse hacia nosotros al desvestirse, pero esta vez mi mirada seguía cada movimiento de Pansy... _aaaaahh!_... Hasta que me acorde que yo tambien tenía que quitarme ropa ...

Draco observaba todo atentamente, llevaba una actitud desafiante más que nunca, _si es que eso puede ser posible_, Harry, Hermione y yo nos fuimos a sentar y despues... Draco dejó pasar a Blaise quedando sentado frente a mí, él se puso frente a Hermione y Pansy frente a Harry¿Qué le pasa?

**OYE! Por qué se acomodan así?**-

**¿Cuál es tu problema Weasley...? podemos acomodarnos como queramos...**-

**Es que... yo pensé...**-

**Déjalo, tiene razón-** Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa? _Tendrá un plan o que?_

No puede ser! Pansy me quedó super lejos... bueno pero mi vista de a lado sigue siendo buena... muy buena... Hermione se ve linda sin blusa! Slytherin: Tercia de ases, 2 pares, par de reinas Gryffindor: 2 pares, tercia de 7, par de 5.

Mi pantalón... fuera... _hubiera preferido no poder quitarmerlo..._

Hermione convocó algunas cervezas y empezamos a beber mientras jugábamos, por momentos hasta platicábamos. Pobre Harry ha estado sometido a demasiada presion, se dio un golpazo en la rodilla con la mesa de juego que hasta le están temblando las manos. Slytherin: Par de reyes, par de 3, tercia de 6. Gryffindor: tercia de 5, nada, nada. _humm quien diría que ahora soy la estrella del equipo..._

Suéter de Draco... fuera

Blaise llegó muy entusiasmado y ahora parece tener unas enormes ganas de irse a dormir... y la verdad yo también. Hermione se ve muy bien pero, parece muy concentrada en lo que esta haciendo, aunque no esté armando buenos juegos, y Harry ha empezado a sudar, _tal vez este preocupado por el trabajo de la profesora Sprout_... Slytherin: tercia de 2, 2 pares y par de 6. Gryffindor: tercia de sotas, par de reyes, nada.

Camisa de Draco... fuera

Ja-ja Draco no haya ni como acomodarse del coraje que tiene, se mueve y resopla como león enjaulado, tiene los cachetes rojos... Aunque tal vez este muy encerrado este lugar porque Hermione y hasta Harry tambien estan muy sofocados. Slytherin: Tercia de 7, tercia de 5, nada. Gryffindor: 2 pares, par de 3, tercia de 4.

Suéter de Harry... fuera

**Aah . . .**-

**Hermione?**-

**_Humm_**...-

**¿Qué tienes? Estás bien?**-

**Ssssi...**-

Tendrían que verla, realmente se ve mal; que Harry tuviera que quitarse una prenda debe haberla preocupado... y claro! Malfoy de repente se ha puesto con una cara que satisfacción que deberían de ver... va! Solo porque Harry se quito una prenda... Slytherin: 2 pares, tercia de reyes, par de 4. Gryffindor: poker de 6 (_eeehh!_), nada, tercia de 5.

Camiseta de Malfoy... fuera

Incomprensible... ¿Qué estara tramando Malfoy que después de perder una prenda se rie? Y la pobre de Pansy cierra los ojos de desesperación, a lo mejor quiere llorar... _jajaja... van a perder!_

**¿Qué te pasa Potter? Tienes miedo de que se te escape la mesa?**-

**Eh...? ah... cállate Malfoy...**-

**Muero por quitarme los calcetines!**- Draco rie a carcajadas

**Vamos a ver si dices lo mismo cuando te quites los pantalones!**- _Eso Hermy!_

**Tal vez sí...**-

Se preocupan demasiado! Probablemente esta noche se resuelva... Slytherin: Par de ases, nada, tercia de 3. Gryffindor: par de sotas, tercia de 2, 2 pares.

Camisa de Harry... fuera

Visiblemente afectado Malfoy, ahora si hasta se le ven los ojos brillosos, él no se detiene de la mesa,_ pero que tal de la alfombra!..._ como si no se notara... Slytherin: 2 pares, par de 6, par de 2. Gryffindor: 2 pares, par de 4, nada.

Camiseta de Harry... fuera

Saben qué¡ Que juego tan aburrido! Parece que nadie tiene ganas de jugar, los únicos que estamos en juego somos Blaise y yo... Hermione parece concentrada, pero lo que menos mira son las cartas, Harry entre los lentes y que se la pasa con los ojos cerrados... dudo que sepa lo que esta haciendo... Malfoy, de plano esta loco, de repente esta contento y a ratos hasta jadea de coraje... y Pansy, nunca ha sido muy buena jugadora pero esta muy tensa, no hace mas que mirar fijamente a Harry como si le fuera a leer el juego... _o sera que si sabe legilimancia?_

Slytherin: Par de ases, tercia de reinas, par de 3. Gryffindor: tercia de 5, par de 7, 2 pares.

Calcetines de Harry... fuera

Siguiente juego: Slytherin: . . .

**Oh!**- Ronco gemido por parte de Draco, todos volteamos sacados de onda -**Se me entumió una pierna... ay, creo que me lastimé...**-

Este juego esta muy raro... yo ya quiero irme a dormir! Slytherin: tercia de sotas, nada, par de reinas. Gryffindor: tercia de 5, tercia de ases, par de 2.

Calcetines de Draco... fuera

**Oigan esperen! Cómo es que se están quitando los calcetines si no han entregado los zapatos?**-

Cara de WHAT de casi todos, _sino es porque me doy cuenta...!_

**Bueno, pues... es que yo me los quite hace rato para estar más cómodo**- pobre Harry se puso nervioso pero no lo dije por él

**Que sea la prenda que sigue y ya, Weasley! No des lata!**-

Slytherin: 2 pares, tercia de 4, par de ases. Gryffindor: tercia de reyes, 2 pares, 2 pares.

Zapatos de Draco... fuera

Hermione y Draco han agarrado muy en serio el juego, se ven muy alterados... se miran, se sonríen, se mueven, se cierran los ojos... _saben que? Se odian..._ Slytherin: Par de sotas, tercia de 7, par de 3. Gryffindor: tercia de 2, nada, par de ases.

Zapatos de Harry... fuera

_Juego decisivo..._

**¿Cuánto falta?**

**10 minutos mas o menos**

**Bien, lo dejaremos hasta aquí por esta noche... el próximo viernes se hará el juego definitivo sólo entre Potter y yo, ahí se dira quien fue el ganador**.

Todos aceptamos y asentimos con la cabeza pero, nadie se levantó. Harry parecía que estaba descansando, finalmente se relajó. Hermione flexionó sus piernas y se cubrió, Pansy se puso la camisa de Draco sobre el pecho mientras Draco aún respiraba agitado. El único que se levantó para vestirse fue Blaise. Estuvimos así un rato mientras bebiamos cerveza, ni siquiera hablamos, no se bien porque... después de un rato se fueron levantando todos, nos vestimos y nos fuimos...

_¿Qué ira a pasar la próxima semana? Sera sólo un juego?_


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo es apto solo para mayores de 25 . . . jeje bueno de 18, porque este SÍ esta porno.**

**Primero que nada PERDON!!! Se que me tarde mas de lo que acostumbro pero se me descompuso la computadora y para que les cuento . . . justo cuando estaba inspirada, me la acaban de regresar y trate de pasar lo que quedaba de aquella inspiración en mi cabeza espero haber recordado todo lo que queria escribir y espero que les guste . . . y para lo que deseaban que Draco pagara . . . **_¿Qué es lo que querian que pagara? Si Draquito es un amor . . ._

POKER DE PRENDAS

Capitulo final :(

Después del viernes, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, no teníamos idea de lo que iba a suceder en el próximo juego. Harry andaba . . . super estresado, nervioso y alterado; y Hermione dizque trataba de calmarlo pero, tampoco estaba muy relajada, la verdad yo sigo pensando que se estresan demasiado, a ver qué pasa si perdemos . . . qué puede suceder?

Aunque . . . yo también estaba nervioson pero . . . nomás tantito. Me conformo con que a Pansy ya no me la sienten tan lejos, pero ahora no me van a agarrar desprevenido . . .

El viernes llegó y fuimos a la Habitación del Requerimiento, Hermione estaba nerviosa como pocas veces la he visto, no dejaba de mover los dedos, se los tronaba y movía las manos. Harry por su parte, ese día lo vi más tranquilo, de plano se debe haber resignado, total si perdemos . . . _Es lo que yo digo_!

Justo a las 8 nos encontramos en el pasillo como en aquella primera sesión de juego, cada equipo del lado opuesto del pasillo, pero ahora la actitud de reto era mayor, parecía que deveras íbamos a ganar . . . cuando llegamos a la habitación Draco volvió a acercarse a la puerta primero y miró a Harry como diciendole que, de nuevo, él haría el requerimiento, un par de minutos y entrabamos a una sala completamente diferente . . .

Ahora la decoración era diferente, había una mesa redonda, bajita igual, para estar sentados en el piso. Habia al centro de la mesa 3 mazos de cartas. La habitación estaba apenas iluminada, prácticamente a madia luz, lejos de ahí en otro mueble había una jarra con agua y vasos . . . no había reloj . . .

Harry, Hermione y yo nos miramos extrañados, mientras que Blaise y Pansy seguian observando la habitación, tal vez ellos ya estaban entereados de una parte del plan de Draco pero, no creo que lo supieran todo . . .

-**¿Qué significa esto?**-

-**Va a haber algunos cambios . . .**-

-**Nunca hablamos de cambios Malfoy**-

-**Ya lo sé, pero si lo jugamos todo en un juego de poker . . . el juego seria muy rápido y no seria tan divertido . . . como en la ocasión anterior**- al decir esta últma frase lanzó una rapida mirada hacia Hermione –**en esta ocasión jugaremos Canasta, igual por equipos, se supone que se juega con 4 personas y 2 mazos de cartas, pero como somos 6, pues hay 3 mazos de cartas**- dijo estoy volteando los ojos y poniendolos en blanco – **todos en calsones . . .**-

-**Yo no se jugar canasta, y eso es una desventaja!**-

-**Tampoco sabias jugar poker Weasley! No te quejes, porque tampoco Blaise sabe y por la cara de Potter él tampoco, me imagino que tú si sabes no Granger?**-

-**Yo te explico**- me dijo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza

-**¡Entonces fuera ropa!**- dijo Draco algo _¿emocionado?_

Hermione, Harry y yo nos fuimos a un lugar cerca de la mesa y empezamos a desvestirnos mientras Hermione nos iba explicando . . . _mta madres!_ A mi me sonaba super complicado! Apenas le habia agarrado la onda al mentado Poker! Harry tampoco tenía cara de entender mucho, se me hace que nos va ir mal, _o bueno . . . uno nunca sabe . . ._

No cabe duda que uno se puede acostumbrar a muchas cosas, definitivamente me confieso fiel admirador de los pechos femeninos pero, no sé, he visto y tenido tan cerca los de Hermione que . . . pues . . . sigo pensando que son lindos y que no estaría nada mal darle unos besitos, pero . . . igual los de Pansy, muy buenos, muy buenos, pero pos . . . muy lejos! Me estoy acostumbrando a ver chichis la neta!

Nos fuimos sentando poco a poco alrededor de la mesa. Draco, a su derecha Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Harry y yo a la izquierda del tarado de Malfoy. Uy Pansy me quedó enfrente, genial!! El juego empezó y, sobra decir el enredo de piernas que se hizo en esa mesa, era incómodo pero nadie recogió las piernas, _ahora resulta que todos quieren estirarlas! _por ende, las piernas de todos se movian constantemente . . . eso me gusta!

Según dice Hermione tengo que hacer puras escaleras . . . me lleva yo no sé como demonios se juega esto y además estoy teniendo muy mal juego, no puedo pensar . . . uno se puede acostumbrar a ver chichis, pero si a eso lo acompaña una sesion de juego como éstas . . .!!! Dios! Quiero pensar que son los pies de Pansy porque si no . . .

El juego avanza muy despacio, se van descartando, pero nada interesante sucede . . . sobre la mesa . . . Debajo . . . _como te extrañe Pansy! Ooh!_ Las cartas van girando sobre la mesa, pero nadie a armado ninguna hilera de cartas. Voltee a ver el juego de Harry que está a mi lado y no tiene nada, pero cómo le tiemblan las manos, tiene las cartas apretadas y . . . esta jadeando (?) _No manchen! . . . entre mis piernas sólo esta el pie izquierdo de Pansy!!_ El juego estaba con Draco, solo llevábamos poco más de media hora de juego, estaba descubriendo donde era que estaba el otro pie de Pansy cuando de repente el loco de Draco aventó su juego de cartas al centro con una cosa que parecía . . . _gemido?_

-**Dejemos esto! Creo que el mejor juego . . . esta debajo de la mesa**-

Todos miramos a Draco . . . o sea, cómo!? Hermione . . . Draco? o Blaise? Mientras que . . . Pansy . . . pero . . .

Draco jaló a Hermione evidentemente por el pie y . . . a mi no me importa lo demás. _Apartada Pansy!_ Ni te apuntes Harry yo la vi primero . . .

Les juro que no sé ni cómo llegué hasta donde estaba ella, fue como un ¨_en sus marcas, listos fuera . . ._ ¨ cuando llegué pensé que mi cuerpo se había dormido y acostumbrado pero . . . si hay chanza de más . . . no me voy a hacer del rogar y Pansy quiere! Le veo las ganas! Demonios! Que bien se siente su cuerpo en mis manos, ah que piel! Y parece que no le disgusta ser mi nodriza . . . me estaba desahogando de todas las cosas que deseé, que pensé y que . . . cuando me di cuenta de que mi cabeza chocaba con otra. _Ah, qué bien!_ Ahora Harry y yo salimos hermanos de leche . . . dicho sea de paso! (N/A: jejeje, perdón no me pude contener la risa)

Me sacó de concentración la verdad, _chingado por qué no se va con Zabini . . ._ me levante a ver que pasaba por el otro lado y por más que busque a Hermione con la mirada nomás no la encontré, aunque . . . tal vez este en ese mini espacio que hay entre Malfoy y Zabini . . . esperen, hay 3 pares de pies! _HERMIONE!!_ Estaba tratando de volver mis ojos a su tamaño natural cuando el calson aventado de Pansy me dio en la cara y me hizo volver a la realidad.

Mta mano! No se puede distraer uno tantito porque . . . en lo que me volteé, la cabeza de Harry ya estaba bastante oculta entre las piernas de Pansy, pero a mi no me dejan fuera de la jugada! me fui hacia ella y me hinqué sobre su cabeza . . . Oigan, a mi que no me cuenten, Pansy sí sabe legilimancia!!! Esa chica me lee el pensamiento . . . ni las manos tuve que meter!

Amo el trabajo en equipo, nunca lo había entendido bien en la escuela, pero en este tipo de actividades me quedó clarísimo . . . Gracias Harry! Tu magnifico trabajo me tiene en las pinches nubes!! Aunque pobre Pansy creo que la estoy ahogando, porque me esta empujando las piernas . . . cambio de posición . . . bueno, parece que Pansy es una chica que sabe agradecer y ahora es Harry quien le servira de nodriza a Pansy . . . Uh! Yo también soy agradecido . . . no te muevas Pansy, así me quedas perfecta! Manos a la cadera y . . . Aaahhh . . . aaahh . . . uno y dos . . . uno y dos . . . _aah! Me siento como un toro!!_

Confirmado, el trabajo en equipos de 3 es muy efectivo . . . pregúntenle a Harry! Aunque la verdad no creo que les pueda contestar . . . _aaahh_ debo ser muy bueno en esto porque escucho que alguien me esta aplaudiendo . . . ah no, perdón son las chichis de Pansy!

Además de los aplausos que me esta regalando Pansy, se oye algo parecido a un chucho atropellado que me distrae un poco, quién sera?

De repente Harry no se aguantó y le dio su cena a Pansy, pobre chava ya se me andaba ahogando! Le temblaron las piernas y cayó sobre Harry; y yo con ella. Ay güey, yo creo que yo tampoco aguanto mucho . . .

-**Ah aaah! Pa-pansy aahh!**-

No manchen, no manchen!!! Me tembló todo el cuerpo, que rico! Si no estuviera tan cansado le seguía . . . pero estoy cansado . . . muy cansado . . . me quedé acostado sobre la espalda de Pansy, pero ese chillido de perro atropellado me tenía con curiosidad . . . abrí los ojos nomás en cuanto pudiera ver quien era . . . ¡Voitelas! Pinche hurón bisexual . . . quien lo viera! Zabini acostado sobre la mesa, hurón-mas-escandalosito-que-conozco montado de espaldas a él y Hermione sobre sus piernas . . . a mi no me cuentan! Hermione lo debe estar haciendo muy bien, pero Malfoy chilla por Blaise!!!

Aaahh Hermione . . . si yo hubiera sabido esto antes! _bueno nunca es tarde no?_

Me volví a recostar y solo escuche que después se corrían Blaise y Draco casi al mismo tiempo . . . no se cuánto tiempo dormimos o si solo estuvimos descansando pesadamente, pero yo no tenía ninguna intención de moverme . . . hasta que Malfoy habló.

-**Bueno, no nos podemos quejar . . . creo que no hubo perdedores**-

La verdad es que yo no me quejo . . . este juguito me gustó! Me levanté de la espalda de Pansy y ella del pecho de Harry y el pobre de Harry dio un respiro como si no hubiera respirado en un buen rato.

-**¡Pinche Ron!**-

_Oops!_ Creo que no le pareció divertido que termináramos sobre él, a lo mejor por eso se miraba medio azul en aquellos momentos . . . Todos nos empezamos a sentar o recoger nuestra ropa para vestirnos, pero sin ninguna prisa. Pansy se sentó a mi lado y se sobaba las chichis a cada rato ¿será que tiene ganas de más?

-**¿Qué paso Pansy?**- le dije en secreto cerrandole un ojo

-**Que pasó???, Que me duelen horrible los pechos porque te me sentaste encima!**-

-**YO?? . . . Ah . . . cuando me la estabas . . .oh, lo siento . . . quieres que te ayude?**-

Uy creo que ya agarre fuerzas otra vez!! Pero ella solo me sonrió y se levantó a vestirse junto con Hermione . . . _mujeres!_ Después de todo lo que pasó ahora resultan muy pudorosas, quién las entiende! Todos nos vestimos prácticamente sin hablar, pero con unas caras! Creo que me voy a volver aficionado a estos jueguitos.

-**Entonces qué, cuando nos echamos otro jueguito?**- dijo Draco al salir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-**Pues ya que se nos hizo costumbre . . . aquí nos vemos el próximo viernes no?**-

FIN

Gracias a todos lo reviews!! Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan divertido y no vemos en la próxima . . . besos. Siruela Lupin


End file.
